Fluid filter devices have been proposed over the years utilizing filter aid materials or other filter media for better filtration. Some of said filters comprise filter element or elements having a large surface area but with no mechanism to regenerate the filter aid material. Other filters known in the market comprise a mechanism contained inside the filter housing such as the construction proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,329 to Davidson, which discloses a filter having a single filter element and an inner mechanism such as a piston to perform the regeneration of the filter aid material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,461 to Drori discloses a method for regeneration of filter aid material comprising a filter with an internal mechanism for regenerating the filter aid material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,935 to Franck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,065 to Varjaberian and U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,465 to Stewart disclose filters having an inner mechanism such as a piston to perform the regeneration of the filter aid material. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,923,601, 5,112,481 and 5,328,604 to Drori and U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,887 to Frederick disclose different types of internal mechanisms to regenerate the filter aid material such as a mechanism to rotate back and forth the filter element during the regeneration operation. All of the above mechanisms are internal of the filter housing and therefore occupy some of the filter housing inner volume in order to properly perform the regeneration operation. Many filters with different constructions and configurations are known in the market in which the filter element occupies the entire inner volume of the filter housing and, therefore, an internal mechanism to regenerate the filter aid material cannot be adapted. An external regeneration mechanism is therefore required in the market that is adapted to be assembled on the existing types of filters in order to regenerate the filter aid material. Said external regeneration mechanism will have following features:
a. Does not require an additional inner volume to the filter housing; PA1 b. Can be sold as a unit to be assembled to any existing filter presently in the market without making changes to the filter construction; and PA1 c. Can be assembled on filters with existing design and construction which are still in the production line without changes in the filter production line.